


To Right a Wrong

by thehitman666



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Berserk (Anime & Manga), Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehitman666/pseuds/thehitman666
Summary: an idea I had involving Jon getting his hands on the Berserker Armor and The Dragon Slayer and having fun





	1. The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> this is just 1 of my random ideas and it centers around jon coming across both the armor and The Dragon Slayer, and using both to get into situations from the tv shows/books that pissed me right the hell off, and fixing them with a vengeance. so dont be surprised if it sucks.

Jon Snow (age 10)

Bastard.

He has been hearing that word in increasing amounts since he was told what it meant. A stain on his father's honor and a shame to the person that called him bastard more than all the others, Lady Catelyn.

After this particular instance, i had accidentally hit robb too hard in the training yard, which of course just set Lady Catelyn off on bastard this, bastard that. So i did one of the only things i could. I took a horse and i ran away into the wolfswood.

Urging the horse to go at a slower pace once I could no longer see Winterfell upon the horizon and i made my way deeper and deeper into the Wolfswood, passing tree after tree. It getting progressively quieter and quieter the longer i went on.

This may have been a mistake.

Slowing the horse down to a fast walk, while looking around at all the trees which look weird to a 10 year old riding alone after having lost his temper because Lady Catelyn keeps calling him a bastard.

How is it his fault he is a bastard?  
How is it his fault he doesn't have a mother?  
How is it his fault his mother didn't want him or love him and just gave him to his father to raise?  
How is it his fault his mother probably threw him at his father in disgust seconds after his birth to get him out of her sight?  
How is it his fault he survived his birth only to bring further shame upon his Lord father, his Lord Fathers family, and the people of the North?

He hadn't even been paying attention to where he was going before the horse stopped outside of what looked like a cave. Curious, though he probably shouldn't be, he gets down from the horse before tying it to a tree so it hopefully doesn't run away. It  
Would take him a long time to return to Winterfell without a horse.

After noticing that I didn't have any weapons on me, i decide to take it slow while trying to see into the cave from the outside. It doesnt look very big.

So i make a few whistle noises to see if i can hear any reply or reactions to the noises. After a few moments of not hearing anything, i do it again, to only again not hear anything. Hoping that nothing was in the cave, its finally time for me to go inside.

From the entrance when my eyes adjust to the lack of light, it still doesn't look that big, moving further in. Roughly 25 feet from the entrance he spotted something hunched in the corner. It kind've looks like a skeleton.

Being on the edge of the light from the entrance, he can barely make out the skeleton, all black with armor.

After getting closer, the skeleton head is actually the helmet. All black, the Skeleton helmet, the sleek shiny black chest piece, with the shoulders having a little bit of a cone look at the end of both shoulders,  
travelling down the chest with what looks like layered black plate all the way down to the boots.

A full set of the black metal armor in a seemingly abandoned cave. He continued walking towards it with his hand outstretched, when he got really close to touching it he heard a distant; "JON!"

Dropping his hand and sighing, he walked out of the cave, untied his horse and started riding towards the voice of what sounded like his brother, Robb. He is most likely in trouble.

What else is new....He is a bastard afterall.

Jon Snow (age 14)

He has been recently dreaming of the armor that he found in the cave 4 years ago. The dreams keep involving him touching the armor and putting it on and using it.

But he doesn't have a reason to use the armor, he is going to join the Night's Watch in a few years.

Lord Stark takes the boys; Robb, Theon and myself along with some guards out on a hunt and Arya decides to follow and join, and it doesn't take long for her to be found, but Lord Stark lets her stay and she stays  
mostly near me as Robb and Theon talk to themselves.

When we stop to make a fire, Lord Stark asks Arya and I to get firewood, so we head out further than we really needed to, since we don't both get to go out much on our own.

We are walking for awhile before we come upon what appears to be the same cave i came across and have been having dreams about.

"Look, Jon, a cave" Arya exclaims.

"Yea, i see it Arya, if it's the same cave that i think it is, i came across it years ago, it has a set of armor in it"

"You found a set armor and you didn't take it or even tell me?" Arya raises her voice as she kicks me in the leg.

"Arya!, why did you kick me? Its just a cave and a set of armor, what do i need any of those for?"

"You still should have told me, stupid! We could have come back out here and checked it out together."

I sigh as we move to the cave opening and start to walk in. Sure enough, it looks like the armor is still there in the same exact spot it was 4 years ago when i was last here.

It even looks exactly the same with the skull helmet and rest of the set of what looks like black steel.

"I dare you to touch it." Arya shoots at him.

"No, Arya, Why would i need to touch it?" I shoot back

"what's the matter, stupid, are you scared?" she scoffs at me.

"Big words coming from a little girl scared of sewing, dresses, and the septa." I say.

"Im not scared of sewing, dresses and the septa, i just dont fucking like any of it, there is a difference, stupid."

"Language, Arya" I say and try to look at her seriously.

In response, Arya just rolls her eyes at me. "You still haven't touched it, so you must still be scared."

"Fine, Arya, if it will shut you up!" i say as i start moving forward to the set of armor in the corner.

i stop right in front of it for a few seconds before arya has to chime in again; "Scared to get any closer, jon?"

i glare back at her as good as i can in a mostly little cave. Before turning back around and stretching my arm out to it, getting closer with each passing second.

Right before i touch it i stop for a few seconds, and right on cue i can hear Arya snort at me. as i sigh my fingers close the rest of the difference and touch the forehead of the skull helmet.

I leave them there and turn my head around with a big smirk at Arya. "There, Arya, i touched it, that ought to shut you up and im not afraid."

From what i can see where i am and her being closer to the entrance it looks like her face is frozen in something, maybe fear. "Are you afraid, Arya? I am the one touching it." i finish as i turn back to the set of armor and find out why Arya looks the way she does.

The Eyes on the Skull helmet are glowing red.

By the time he thinks he might be able to move his hand, its too late, the armor stands up, seemingly looks at him and then everything goes dark.

Unknown to him at the time, his body disappears into the armor and he seems to be screaming and thrashing, so Arya goes outside to see if there is anyone that can help her brother. Only to be met by 3 Men in what looks like multiple furs from different  
animals all together. Wildlings.

"What do we have here? A small girl alone and here i thought i was done getting lucky" the man in the middle sneers while leering at Arya, looking her up and down

"You aren't lucky if you stay here where you dont belong, to die Wildling shit head" Arya snarls back.

"She might make a decent enough spearwife, dont you think, Jarl?" The wildling on the left says

"I don't care, im planning on stealing Val when the opportunity presents itself" The wildling on the right apparently called Jarl, says.

"Go to hell wildling scum, i will never marry and be a wife, wives are stupid and useless simpering bags of shit like my sister" Arya fires back.

"That's where you're wrong little bitch, i will take you and you will do whatever i say or either you won't have any teeth left or i may just slit your throat and be done with your complaining" The middle wildling finally chimes in.

"You will do no such thing you piece of shit, because you wont leave here alive, even if i have to kill you myself." Arya glares back at the wildlings

"That's it, one of you knock the bitch out, i'm not going to listen to her the entire way back north of the wall" The middle wildling orders.

As they prepare to take a step towards Arya, they near what appears to be a snarl and or growl from the cave. Making them stop and look up for a moment, waiting to see if anything was going to happen or if anything was in the cave. Maybe a wolf?

"What are you shits waiting for? Grab her and knock her out ya dumb fucks" the middle wildling impatiently says.

Again the wildlings go to take a step toward Arya before they hear another snarl

followed by loud CLUNK............CLUNK..............CLUNK.......followed by a rustling like the sound of someone walking in armor as it makes its own sounds from the steps.

CLUNK........CLUNK.......CLUNK......CLUNK........

The Wildlings back a few steps away and grab their weapons when something dark and menacing appears at the entrance of the cave walking outside towards them, long full black cloak billowing in the wind as it steps out of the cave with glowing red eyes.

The Armor was all black, approximately six and a half feet tall, the helmet was in the shape of a wolf's head, with the extended piece of the chest piece, arcing upward to form the bottom of the teeth, while the helmet piece extended outward forms  
the top of the teeth and the nose.

The glowing red eyes were looking at the wildlings.

"Get out of here southern fucking kneeler, this is my girl to steal" The middle wildling snarls

"You aren't stealing or even touching me, wildling filth, i'll slit your throat." Arya spits back, while the wildlings continue staring at the intruder and the intruder seemingly stares right back waiting for the wildlings to make a move.

"Enough of this shit, we need to get out of here, take her and kill him!" The middle wildling impatiently yells.

The left wildling moves to grab arya only to be pushed back hitting a tree and falling over from the impact.

"Jarl, kill the fucker so we can leave!" The middle wildling yells.

"GO fuck yourself, you dont order me around, you want to kill him you do it yourself." Jarl yells back

the middle wildling grabs his sword and runs at the intruder yelling.

the wildling swings with all his strength in a downward slash, the intruder lifts his hand up and, DIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG. the sound of the sword slamming into the gauntleted hand that stops the sword and the swing dead, rings through the air,  
the wildling tries to wrench his sword from the intruders grasp only for the sword to be ripped from his grasp instead, before the intruder grabbed him , pushed him down on the ground, and pulled upwards on the upper part of his mouth, before  
ripping the entire top half of his face off of the rest of him. dropping what is left of 2 parts of the wildlings body on the ground, the intruder looks back up at the two remaining wildlings, waiting. Jarl threw snow, dirt and tree branches at the intruder to distract him  
as he ran up and kicked him between the legs, only for the ringing of the armor to be met with howls as jarl was bouncing around with an injured leg. The intruder looked down, looked back up at jarl and then kicked him between the legs so hard, jarl howled  
like a wolf, seeing blood leaking through his furs, jarl grabs the other wildling, smacks him around a few times to wake him up and they flee into the forest as fast as possible from limping and probably losing some blood.

"Yea you better run, you buncha pussies!" Arya yells after the retreating and injured wildlings. After which she looks back at the intruder.

"Jon?"

A muffled voice sounds from the helmet. "Arya? what? what happened? why am i in this armor?" Jon, not so calmly, asks Arya.

"I don't know, after you touched it, it got up and wrapped itself around you, it put itself on you, you started yelling and flailing so i went outside to try and yell for help. but when i came outside, the wildlings were already in view and walked right up to me"

"What happened with the wildlings? Where are they?" Jon asks.

"You dont remember? they attacked you, but it didnt work, you killed 1 by pulling his head off, pushed 1 back against a tree that temporarily knocked him out and the 3rd one, jarl, you kicked him so hard, his balls and cock probably exploded. He will probably bleed to death if he is lucky." Arya finished with a snort.

"I....I killed him?" Jon stutters

"Yea, jon, dont you remember?"

sssssssssssssssssssssss, without warning the armor and full size black cape disengage and disappear, causing jon to fall to his knees in the snow.

"I....i killed my first man, and i don't even remember it" Jon gets out before he pukes in the snow. 

"Its ok jon, if you didn't they said something about stealing me, you saved me jon, thank you." Arya says as she puts her arms around her big brother and gives him a big squeeze. "Can i hug you away from the sick? It stinks really bad, jon." arya says.

"sure little sister, besides we have to get out of here anyway, Lord Stark is probably worried, depending on how long we have been gone, we need to start making our way back." Jon says as he stands up and walks away from the sick before giving arya a big hug back.

JON!!! ARYA! ARE YOU THERE!? CAN YOU HEAR US!?

jon and arya hear the yelling, and jon turns to arya and says "Arya, can we please keep this to ourselves?, its not worth telling them about, especially me killing a man. Promise me you will never tell anyone." "Promise me, Arya"

"I promise Jon." arya says while smiling at her best brother.


	2. Berserk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tries to investigate the events that happened at the cave

Jon

To say that Lord Stark was upset was an under statement, so, the fact that he wasn't allowed to leave Winterfell (not that that matters much, im a bastard, what else is new?) for a month, wasn't really all that bad. 

Where did the armor go? Arya said it just disappeared and she did look around a little bit before we walked away and still said she didn't see anything. Maybe i could ask Luwin?

After walking to the maesters tower being admitted, i take a few seconds to take a breathe and hope he doesn't think i'm crazy

"Maester Luwin? Do you know anything about pure black sets of armor with a skeleton or wolf helmet that have glowing red eyes?" 

"It doesn't sound familiar, jon, why do you ask?"

"A few times when i have been in the wolfswood, i've come across a cave that has a full set of the armor, just laying in the corner, looking untouched for a long time." Jon replies.

"Could you instruct some guards to the cave so they could retrieve it?" Maester Luwin asks with curiosity on his face

"No, sorry maester, the last time i came upon the cave and looked inside, the armor was gone. I was just wondering what the armor was, since I haven't seen anything like it before." Jon says looking dejected.

"That is unfortunate, it could have been valuable. Nonetheless, jon, you could probably look in the library for any possible stories or histories about the possible armor, but you shouldn't get your hopes up." Luwin finishes before giving jon a pat on the shoulder and leaving his room.

Sighing, jon also leaves and starts to make his way to the library, hoping to avoid robb and theon. The latter of which, has been even more of a prick after word of my punishment reached the ironborn's ears.

Scanning all the books in Winterfell seems like a huge task, considering how many books are in here. Jon looks for books about famous armor. Even branching out to anything that sounded even remotely close. Nothing worked, nothing on the armor.  
No descriptions even close.

After looking for a few days, jon has resigned himself that maybe the armor was something made up and isn't real. But then what happened to that wildling that threatened Arya?

After finishing training with Robb and Theon for the day and washing off, its time to rest for the night, so I lay down and fall asleep not long after.

Images begin flashing across my eyes of things I dont recognize....A man with a warhammer roaring at a man with a breastplate filled with rubies, what appears to be silver hair peeking out of his helmet amidst a big battle.

As the warhammer crashes into the other mans chest, I can hear him say "Lyanna" before he breathes no more.

"The Dragon Spawn Is dead! FUCK THE TARGARYENS AND THEIR MADNESS! ITS TIME TO MARCH ON KINGS LANDING AND KILL THE MAD KING!" The Man with the warhammer roars to the soldiers on the battlefield that have for the most part  
stopped fighting when the other man died.

"Fuck you, Rhaegar Targaryen, you are dead and Lyanna will now be mine" The man says quietly to the body of the man he just killed before walking away.

More images flash by of a king sitting on a throne of swords, cackling while a man in armor burns and behind him another is choking to death. 

"HAHAHA, LOOKS LIKE YOU FAILED YOUR TRIAL, RICKARD, YOU STARK CUNTS CANT STAND THE FIRE OF A DRAGON! AND IT SEEMS LIKE BRANDON HAS FAILED HIS, BURN IN THE SEVEN HELLS TRAITOROUS CUNTS. SEND WORD TO THE VALE,  
I WANT THE HEADS OF THE FUCKING BARATHEON CUNT AND I WANT EDDARD STARK BROUGHT HERE SO HE CAN BURN JUST LIKE HIS FATHER" The man with white hair, long nails and a crown on his head says, then he continues to cackle with glee at the sight of the dust of the remains of Rickard Stark start blowing away in the wind. Brandon Stark just hangs from the ropes, not moving. All around the room, nobody dares move or even breathe before the Mad King gets up from the throne and leaves, cackling the  
entire way.

A huge tower is in front of jon, he spots 3 figures sitting at the bottom near the stairs, I can spot the Targaryen symbol on the front of their chestplates. Not too much later, dust is kicked up from the distance, a group is approaching on horseback, moving fast.  
It doesn't take them long before they reach the bottom of the tower and look upon the three men at the bottom. The men scan each other as they meet in the middle.

It doesn't take long before the conversation turns into fighting and death. So much death, and for what?

The scene changes to what Jon can tell is the inside of the tower, as the man props the sword against the bottom of the bed before kneeling at the side of a woman close to death. Jon cant help but feel like he knows this woman, and sadness to know  
this woman won't live much longer, not with the amount of blood everywhere. He listens when the man and woman start talking.

"Lyanna, you are alive." The man says kneeling to the woman. grabbing and squeezing her hand with a look of joy on his face.

"Ned, is that you?"

"Yes, Lya, its me. Its Ned, your brother." Ned says to his weak sister, while Jon stares at both of them in shock. Its his father and his aunt Lyanna. This must have been at the end of Robert's Rebellion.

"Ned, I don't want to die, but i can feel my life slipping away. My beloved Rhaegar dead by that piece of Baratheon shit, Robert, and now im dying."

"Beloved Rhaegar? What are you talking about Lya, he kidnapped you and killed you." Ned says heatedly, angry at the Targaryen's for what they did to his family.

"Did Robert tell you that Ned? do not be stupid. I went with Rhaegar willingly, i warned you i wasn't going to marry that whore mongering drunken shit stain of a man you call best friend"

"Lya, what are you saying?" Ned says hesitantly, fearing the truth

"I was never kidnapped, Ned, i went willingly, i loved rhaegar and rhaegar loved me, we got married at the isle of faces with the kingsguard as witnesses. There was no way in hell was I going to withstand Robert, i would have killed him Ned"

"no, Lya, he would have been a better man when you married." Ned says assuredly

"You are a fool, if you truly believe that, Ned, Robert doesn't give a shit for anything other than himself, drinking and whoring. He would never have changed. I would have never changed. You are the only one that can't see it, Ned."

Ned is about to reply, when a bundle of cloth is brought over to lya by a maid. The piece of cloth is wiggling.

"Ned, say hello to your nephew, Aemon Targaryen. The rightful king of the 7 kingdoms"

"Lya, you can't be serious. who is the boy really?"

"Am i fucking dreaming right now? are you not here ned? am i already dead?" Lya says with increasing volume, causing her to lose a little more of what little color she had left.

"Of course we are here, lya, its me ned" Ned says gently

"Well THEN WAKE THE FUCK UP EDDARD FUCKING STARK, LORD OF FUCKING WINTERFELL AND USE THAT EMPTY FUCKING SPACE BETWEEN YOUR APPARENTLY USELESS EARS TO UNDERSTAND THE FUCKING WORDS THAT I AM SAYING TO YOU, YOU  
FUCKING IDIOT. THAT IS OUR SON, RHAEGARS AND MINE. WE MARRIED ON THE ISLE OF FACES, HIS NAME IS AEMON TARGARYEN, THE RIGHTFUL KING OF THE SEVEN FUCKING KINGDOMS, DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME NOW, BROTHER OF MINE? ARE YOU SMART ENOUGH TO COMPREHEND THE WORDS THAT IM FUCKING YELLING AT YOU, YOU STUPID FUCKING CUNT!?" Lyanna yells at ned after smacking him across the face as hard as she could, draining most of her remaining strength.

"You are going to promise to protect and raise my son, ned, since i won't be able to do it. You are going to tell him the truth one day, and so fucking help me on the gods, i swear on all the weirwood tree's in the north. If you even think of picking Robert over my son, the rightful king of the seven kingdoms, when the time comes for him to take his throne. I will come back from the dead and give you such a severe ass beating, you wont be able to fucking move for months." Lyanna barely gets out before she starts coughing.

"Promise me, Ned"

"Promise me." Lyanna barely gets out, her eyes starting to get heavy

Eddard Stark looks down at his tiny nephew, asleep, with little bits of dark hair, like lya's. before he looks back at his fading sister. "I promise, sister" "I promise, lyanna."

Lyanna Stark passes with a smile on her lips and the word "Aemon" on her lips.

There is a rumbling before a small man enters through the door. "Ned, how is lyanna?" he asks

"She's gone Howland" Ned says with a dipped head. before turning around and showing Howland what was in his arms

Howlands eyes widen with surprise before ned explains that this is Aemon Targaryen, trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Howland looks at the little king before looking back at ned. "How are we going to keep him safe, ned? You can't  
exactly tell the realm the truth about his identity, robert and especially the lannisters will try to have him killed."

"I know, Howland. I won't let them kill him, so it is best to keep him safe by lying to the realm, this boy is now my bastard son. Jon Snow"

Jon Snow's eyes shoot open and he jerks up into a sitting position, in his bed in Winterfell with a huge gasp of air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind've my bad, incase anyone reads this i have some things to explain... the armor and The Dragon Slayer are both made of valyrian steel. The armor isnt going to be exactly like the canon armor because im getting rid of the OD, since schierke or casca's son doesnt really have a connection with jon to help him from getting lost in za armor. The armor itself is enchanted of a sorts with its own brand of magic, where it will gives him visions and kind've prods in certain directions, maybe helped by the 3 eyed raven, whom iznt a ginormous bag of dick tips in zis story. The armor will also increase his height and all his stats when the armor is activated, which is what allows him to wield the dragon slayer, because of the super increase in strength and speed and durability. The armor behaviour itself is going to be similar to Guyver, when Sho, dbag or makishima summon za armor, zey use a keyword, whether it's Guyver, Adapt, or Bio-Boost... Jon will be able to activate the armor a similar way, and when he unequips the armor, it disappears also like the guyver armor/unit. when jon activates the armor, however, there wont be a huge gravitational disturbance destroying everything in the immediate area lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tries to deal with the aftermath of his dreams/visions, hoping they were lying.

Jon

He wakes up with a gasp and heavy breathing as if he has been training and swinging at a training dummy for hours. Was what happened in his dream really true? Was he really the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark? Was he really supposed to be a  
royal prince before most of his father's family was killed? It all seems so surreal and unbelievable. Well if his dreams or visions were true, then he isn't a bastard, not that it makes much difference. If the realm found out, he would most likely be attacked by  
the Baratheons and Lannisters. But a certain weight seems to lift from his shoulders at the thought of not really being a bastard. A certain weight seems to lift from his shoulders at the thought of his mother being so close. Even if she is in the crypts, it's still  
not far away and that is comforting. More comforting than the thought he used to have of his mother being alive and not wanting him and just throwing him at Ned Stark to get him away from her. If his dreams were true, his mother seemed to want him and  
seemed to love him as much as possible before her death. Maybe he should go down to her statue, it seems relatively early yet, maybe that will be good for him.

Here he is, standing in front of his mothers statue in the crypts. The statue doesn't do her wild beauty, stubbornness, and free spirit, justice. This might be the crypts of the Starks, but maybe she would have faired better among a hill with flowers or something.  
But instead she has to hide down here, like she had to hide in life, he thinks with a sigh. She has what looks like a winter rose on her outstretched hand. Which seems relatively fresh, someone must have put it there fairly recently. It was probably Lord Stark, since Benjen hasn't visited in a while. He brushes his fingers against the side of her statue at her face and it feels rough, but in this light, it looks like the statue of his mother is finally smiling. He places both hands on the lid of her tomb wanting to be as close to her as he could have possibly been after not having a mother for his whole life. It will be better now that he knows his mother, now he can stop wondering, he can stop thinking the worst of a mother he didn't know, he can stop thinking the worst of a mother that didn't want him. He knows now, he knows who his mother was, he knows he isn't a bastard, he knows that his mother wasn't stolen, he knows his mother wanted him and he knows his mother cared for him before her death. Like before, more weight seems to lift from him and he can breathe easier. 

As he goes to shift his weight and push off the tomb to straighten back up, the lid, either from age or design, gave way and opened enough to reveal something other than bones inside. Jon tries to get a good look from here but it doesn't work so he pushes the lid further and further until there is plenty of room to tell what is in the tomb. Laying next to what he assumes are his mothers bones, is a medium chest and a long piece of cloth. Maybe something is wrapped inside. He opens the chest and there are 2 cloaks, one with the Stark sigil and colors and the other cloak has the Targaryen sigil and colors. These must be the maiden cloak and wedding cloak from his mother's wedding to his father, Rhaegar. Beneath the cloaks are what appear to be letters, seemingly between both Rhaegar and Lyanna. The letters date back not long after the tournament of Harrenhal and there is one that appears to be telling Lyanna, that Rhaegar is not far from Riverrun, and the plans for where she can get away and meet up with him and his guard.

He puts the letter back in the box along with the cloaks and closes the lid on the box. He turns his attention to the cloth and begins pulling at the fabric until the contents are revealed. Two very beautiful swords are revealed. The first one appears to be a hand and a half sword. The second appears to be a greatsword, the handle of both swords just seem like a regular handle on any sword, but upon pulling both out of their sheathes reveals them to not be regular blades. The greatsword is very pale and the ripples on the first sword, reveal it to be valyrian steel. Upon pulling them closer, 2 loose handles are shown under the two swords, 1 is a dragon wing guard with a ruby in the pommel and the other was equally as pale as the sword with a sun on the pommel. Panic and excitement rush through him in equal measure. These swords could possibly be Blackfyre and Dawn, which brings up more questions than answers. Why are these 2 swords of all the swords in the world here, buried with his mother? Before he can even begin to try and answer any of these questions, he hears the doors beginning to open, so he sheathes the swords again, closes the cloth and then pulls the lid back closed before he starts to walk back to the exit. By the time he reaches the bottom of the stairs leading to the exit he comes upon Lord Stark. His face lights up in surprise upon seeing me as he walks down the steps.

"Jon, you are up early, why are you down here?" Lord Stark asks.

"The same thing i imagine you are getting ready to do, Lord Stark, to visit and talk to the dead" I reply .

"DId it go well?" Lord Stark asks.

"Yes, lord stark, it went well. They are still dead, though. Good day, lord stark" I finish with a little more fire behind it. Turns out i am still a little pissed at him for lying to me for all these years, even if it was justified, he still could have told me.

I walk out of the crypts and the early morning, with the people hurrying around getting a start to the day. I take in a big breath of fresh air, as it is time for me to start a new day as well. "Maybe i should lock his ass in za crypts." I think to myself suddenly, with a smile appearing slightly on my face before walking away 


End file.
